Karma
by Proselific
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a notorious playboy who finds true love. But when karma pays him a visit in the form of jilted lovers, will he realize the error of his ways? (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

When Sasuke Uchiha finally came to, it was to the horrid realization that he had been blindfolded and gagged. Instantly alert, he jerked his hands but understood he had been bound as well when his movement was restricted by what felt like the cold, hard pinch of a pair of metal handcuffs around his wrists. Twisting his hands in his cuffs, he stretched his fingers out and ran them up and down the chipped paint of what appeared to be long, hard spindles of a …a metal headboard? The case had been the same with his legs, too, when he shifted them and experienced the same feeling of a pair of handcuffs biting into the flesh of each of his ankles.

And he was naked. He could feel the scratchy fabric of the polyester bedding on his skin beneath him that was now damp with his perspiration.

 _What the hell?!_

Sasuke'snext instinct was to scream out, but the sound had been a strangled grunt that hadn't made it past his throat due to the filthy rag that had been shoved into his mouth. A wide, thick piece of what felt like duct tape was stretched over his mouth and extended to his ears on both sides. He jerked his head about despite being unable to see due to the coarse feel of some material tied too tightly around his head and over his eyes that rendered his lids sore.

Surprisingly, Sasuke's first reaction was to become angry, not afraid. He didn't do fear well, if not at all. As a seasoned detective on the Konoha police squad, he had been trained to overcome fear. It had become a most valuable asset out in the field, of how to remain calm and rational during even the most intense and dangerous of altercations, and he didn't see why he shouldn't conduct himself likewise now as well. Besides, fear would only cause him to lose his cool and react irrationally, and he needed his wits about him now.

He first decided to mentally deduce the obvious, which was he didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. He also didn't know who had brought him here, but knew that it had to be someone else's doing as there was no way in hell he would wind up in such a predicament as this of his own volition. So who the fuck had been responsible for bringing him here, to… to… well, to wherever the hell he was! And how stupid had that son-of-a-bitch been to kidnap him? Because that's what this was. A kidnapping. And whoever it was would have hell to pay when he got free!

In his mind, he quickly tried to replay the last of his events that led up to this point. Where had he been? What had he been doing? He then gave up when his head began to throb. Ah, shit! He must have a hangover, which meant he'd been drinking, so trying to remember was about as futile right now as getting up and ambulating.

Okay, he decided silently, on to plan two. Though he couldn't make use of his eyes, tongue, or limbs, he still had use of his other senses to try to get some semblance of where he was. So he silenced his thoughts and slowly moved his head about again, trying to glean what clues he could that would aid him in figuring out some detail as to his current whereabouts. But nothing. It was as that saying went, of it being so silent that you could hear a pin drop. His nostrils slightly flared as he sniffed the air. It was stale and stank of disuse, so wherever he was, it was somewhere not given to open air, not easily accessible from the outside. Perhaps there were windows that had been shut? Oh, but wait! He'd forgotten to take note of the fact that he was lying on a bed; an old bed, he concluded, by the feel of the springs that poked into his back through what felt like a worn mattress. So wherever he was, he was cuffed to some bed. So where was he? Some shitty and seedy hotel room? A warehouse, even? Who the hell knew! The possibilities really were endless, and it fueled his anger even more that he was no closer to figuring anything out.

In an act of frustration, Sasuke grunted angrily around the mouthful of filthy rag and absently began to jerk his body upon the bed. His body bounced and caused the squeaky springs to noisily assail his ears. And suddenly his memory was triggered, granting him a small hint as to where he'd been prior to now, how he'd ended up like this. And like a slowly dissipating fog, his memory began to gradually float back to him in small, unsettling chunks…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was Friday evening in downtown Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancée, Hinata Hyuga, were scheduled to have dinner with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The dinner was celebratory, marking the fact that Sasuke and Hinata had finally set a date for their wedding.

Itachi had been the one to select the restaurant, and even Sasuke had agreed that Itachi had outdone himself this time when he had booked their reservation at the upscale bistro. But it had angered Sasuke, too.

The bistro was newly opened, and Hinata had practically begged him to take her out to eat there for the past three months, but his busy schedule had never warranted Sasuke the time. Hinata had said that she understood and relented, but the pretty smile that caressed her face when she had thanked Itachi for the reservation had rankled Sasuke. It should have been him alone and no one else that she smiled at like that, Sasuke thought, especially when the one on the receiving end of that smile was Itachi. But whatever, Sasuke pacified himself. It was probably best that they finally dine at the bistro under the pretense of celebrating their upcoming nuptials. It was fitting, and helped to mark the occasion. And not to mention, it made Hinata happy, which was a good thing. Because when Hinata was happy, she wasn't irritating the hell out of him.

Their table had been outside, and they followed the maitre d' as he led them to their party. Itachi stood and greeted them: a brief handshake for Sasuke, but a warm and – as far as Sasuke was concerned – too long of an embrace for Hinata. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue as he held out Hinata's seat.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Itachi said as he reclaimed his own seat, but his eyes remained on Hinata as he spoke. "I hope the bistro is to the lady's liking."

"O-oh, yes, it is," Hinata replied, "thank y-you." Her pale eyes darted around, drinking in the décor. "It really is l-lovely here."

Itachi's eyes were fused with warmth as he beheld Hinata. "But might I add, not nearly as lovely as you look this evening," he offered sincerely. "Your hair is exceptionally nice this evening, and your dress complements your eyes."

At that, Hinata's creamy alabaster complexion flushed crimson. Her head lowered to her hands that she nervously twisted in her lap. "Oh, umm… Th-thank y-you." Her blush deepened.

Itachi was always so perceptive, Hinata thought. The dress had been new. Hinata purchased it a few days ago upon learning that Itachi had made reservations at the bistro. It was summer in Konoha, and Hinata had thought the dress a perfect choice. The tiered, lavender maxi dress that was held up by the most delicate of spaghetti straps highlighted her pale lavender eyes. The hem brushed the tops of her feet that were clad in a pair of silver heeled sandals. A matching clutch handbag, a pair of dangling earrings, and a bracelet completed her attire. It also made her go warm inside to know that Itachi had noticed her hair that she'd had done recently as well. She'd decided to keep the bang while the rest of her hair cascaded over her shoulders in long, thick, raven waves.

Itachi smilingly regarded Hinata a moment longer before he turned towards Sasuke. The earlier warmth seeped out of his gaze as it shifted onto his little brother.

"You look well," Itachi said, and there was no mistaking the hard edge to his tone that belied the smile he mustered.

Sasuke smirked. "You clean up pretty good yourself," he said and nodded towards Itachi's suit.

"Well, we do what we can. I'm sure you understand."

"But of course."

Hinata's gaze shifted between the two brothers as they silently shared rigid smiles that didn't reach their eyes. A waiter appeared with menus for all of them before disappearing again. Suddenly uncomfortable, Hinata decided to make for a brief exit of her own. Perhaps when she returned, they will have calmed down.

"E-excuse me, but I'm going to the l-ladies' room. Please order for m-me," she said. She raised a hand in a placatory gesture when both brothers partially rose to hold her chair for her. "N-no, please, I'm f-fine." She quickly retrieved her clutch and made off for the ladies' room.

Both the brothers' eyes trailed Hinata's retreating form before boring into one another.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke ground between gritted teeth after they reclaimed their seats. He quickly darted a glance around to ensure he hadn't invited the attention of nearby patrons.

Itachi slightly leaned forward. "Call off the wedding," he demanded in his baritone.

Sasuke's chuckle was dry as he settled back into his seat. "I should have known that's what this is all about."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi glared.

"Oh, c'mon. The bistro, your complements to Hinata. You obviously wanted to show off, and I get it. You've still got a thing for her." Sasuke shrugged. His smile was self-serving.

Itachi shook his head, angered at how pleased with himself Sasuke looked. "You don't deserve her. You never did."

"And I suppose you feel you do."

"I would've treated her a hell of a lot better than you ever did, and you know it."

"So now I'm a horrible boyfriend?"

Itachi was silent a moment before he spoke. "Why is it you never seem to have time for Hinata? Like with this bistro, for example. You never bothered to bring her here despite knowing she always wanted come."

"I was busy. Hinata knows this. I already discussed it with her."

Itachi's brows arched. "Busy, you say? Like last night, I assume?" Itachi decided he must have hit a raw nerve when Sasuke's jaw tightened.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the hell would you know about what I did last night? Are you stalking me now?"

"Karin called me."

Amusement suddenly flickered in the inky depths of Sasuke's eyes. "She did, did she?"

Their conversation abruptly halted when the waiter returned and took their orders. He collected the menus and was off again.

Itachi waited until the waiter was out of earshot before he continued. "Why did you see Karin last night?"

"What the hell is this, an interrogation?" Sasuke spat.

"Karin told me you came to see her. She was crying."

"And?"

"She said you broke up with her -,"

"I did," Sasuke cut in.

"- _after_ you slept with her," Itachi finished.

Sasuke shrugged dismissively. _Oh, that…_

Itachi scowled. "What the hell are you doing? Need I remind you you're getting married to Hinata? Why on earth would you do something like sleeping with Karin, especially when you know how she feels about you?"

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair. He sighed. "Look, it's true I saw Karin last night, alright. But it's like you said. I met up with her to break up with her. The sex, well… That just kind of happened."

"Why did you do it?"

"What, break up? Need I remind you I'm getting married to Hinata?" Sasuke tossed Itachi's words back at him. He'd be a fool to pass up marrying Hinata. Granted she had that annoying ass stutter, but she was a good cook and submissive. She had all the makings of a Stepford wife, all rolled up into that sexy body of hers. And not to mention she was still a virgin. Sasuke silently scoffed. Hell yeah he was going to marry Hinata. He'd rather walk through hell in a gasoline-soaked G-string before he passed up that opportunity to do so.

"No, I mean why did you sleep with Karin?"

"It was for old time's sake. One for the road, or however that saying goes."

Itachi shook his head. "You're a damn fool. And you're playing with fire."

"If in fire you're referring to Karin, well, it's like I said. That's over. I'd like to think I'm moving on to greener pastures."

Itachi winced, angered by his younger brother's analogy. "And if in pastures you're referring to Hinata, I'll tell you this. Hinata's smarter than you give her credit for, so you'd best be careful. After all, it's like the saying goes. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Hinata exited the ladies' room and paused near the entrance. She had a clear view of the Uchiha brothers where they sat at a distance. And though she was too far to hear the conversation that took place between them, she could tell by their body language that it was tense and unpleasant. Sasuke sat back in his chair, smirking at Itachi who was leaning slightly forward in his seat and regarding his little brother with barely concealed contempt. If she were a gambling woman, she'd bet they were discussing her. She sighed. She hated that the two Uchiha brothers were arguing; or worse, that they were arguing over her.

She knew Itachi didn't approve of her upcoming marriage to Sasuke, just like she knew that Itachi was in love with her. But the heart wanted what it wanted, and hers wanted Sasuke's. She couldn't make sense of it herself, couldn't understand why she didn't end her relationship with Sasuke and hightail it away from him without a second glance. He was a notorious playboy after all. But she simply loved him, was in love with him, and knew she probably always would be. She had explained that much to Itachi, but he had only regarded her with a sad and wistful smile. He stated that he had respected her decision and promised to always… _always_ …be there for her should she need him for absolutely anything. And for that, Hinata couldn't be more grateful.

Later dinner was finally – thankfully – concluded. The atmosphere had remained tense despite Hinata's attempts to lighten the mood. She had tried to shift the conversation to safer topics like politics, or even their jobs. After all, both the Uchiha brothers worked with the Konoha Police Department - Itachi was a captain while Sasuke was a detective – so she felt that would be a safe topic for the brothers to discuss. But it had been to no avail as Itachi and Sasuke barely spoke for the remainder of the meal. And Hinata was saddened, because what was supposed to be a celebratory get together had turned out to be anything but.

Afterward, the three of them waited beneath the portico outside for their vehicles to be driven around by the valet attendants. Sasuke's cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and then briefly excused himself to take what he said was a work-related call.

Itachi sighed irritably as his eyes trailed after Sasuke's departing form. He stepped near Hinata and gently placed a hand at the small of her back.

"I apologize for tonight," he began.

Hinata knew he was referring to the strained atmosphere of the meal. She smiled at Itachi's consideration. "It's okay," she assured. "B-but I guess it can't be helped." She glanced up at Itachi.

Itachi smiled. 'No, I guess not."

"But we're all g-going to have to get around this s-somehow. We're going to be s-seeing a lot m-more of each other. We're going to be f-family." She chuckled when Itachi cringed and groaned.

"Don't remind me," he said, but it was playfully done. "But," he said as he sobered, "I guess even if it is as my sister-in-law, I'll still be grateful to have you in my life."

Hinata's eyes moistened. "Thank you, Itachi," she whispered. She accepted the small kiss he planted on her cheek. As he straightened, he reached a hand to softly trail the back of his knuckles down her cheek.

"You know where to find me, Hinata, should you ever need me. Good night." It was that moment when Sasuke returned. "Little brother," Itachi acknowledged Sasuke with a single nod. Itachi turned to accept his car keys being handed to him by the valet after he brought Itachi's car around. Itachi paused to spare one final, lingering glance at Hinata before folding himself behind the wheel of his car and speeding off.

"Well, that was interesting," Sasuke later stated gruffly as he drove Hinata home.

Hinata had been content to watch the city of Konoha speed by outside the passenger window of Sasuke's sports car when his voice commanded her attention.

"I'm sorry, d-did you say something?" Hinata's gaze shifted to Sasuke's profile. His eyes were focused on the road as he drove. They were as dark as the night sky outside. And they were angry, she could tell.

Sasuke's mouth pressed into a tight line. One hand gripped the steering wheel while the other shifted the gear that was situated between the two of them.

"Would you mind explaining to me what all that was about back there?"

Hinata's eyes blinked. "I don't know what you m-mean."

"I saw the way Itachi looked at you. The way he touched you." He shook his head. "He still has feelings for you. A blind man could see that."

Hinata shifted her gaze forward. "There w-wasn't anything to any of that, S-Sasuke. Itachi wouldn't do anything to b-betray you. Y-you know that."

Sasuke scoffed. "Do I?"

"Please, Sasuke," Hinata pleaded quietly. Her lids slid closed. She didn't want to argue. Not now. Not tonight. She shook her head. "Tonight was s-supposed to be a celebration. Let's not s-spoil it with any more talk of Itachi." She timidly placed a small hand over his. "Let's not have any m-more talking period." She paused to let the double meaning of her words penetrate. She shyly lifted her eyes to Sasuke's profile again. A small, wry smile tugged the corner of his mouth. Then he shrugged her hand away with a jerk to shift the gear again.

Hurt that by what she considered a gesture of rejection, Hinata checked the tears that suddenly gathered in her eyes. And it was as if he sought to add salt to the wound when he finally pulled his car up to the curb in front of her home to drop her off.

Sasuke leaned forward to briefly encompass the impressively massive structure that was the Hyuga mansion before turning toward Hinata. Slipping one finger beneath her chin, he hungrily claimed her mouth with his own. His tongue forced its way inside, plunging to wherever that sweetness emanated from. Damn, but she tasted good!

When he broke the kiss, his mouth spread into a gloating smile to see Hinata's reaction. Her head was still dipped back. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, her lips slightly bruised and swollen from his deep kiss. Her breaths were coming in gasps. The hell if he'd let Itachi claim what was his. And she was his, Sasuke thought possessively. Because regardless what Itachi thought, the fact remained that Hinata had chosen him, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke then reached a hand down to unbuckle her seat belt. "Good night, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes instantly opened wide and searched his face. "W-won't you at least come in for a n-night cap? Everyone's asleep," she offered.

Sasuke gazed at her a moment longer before he slowly shook his head.

"I see," she said, and there was no denying the disappointment in her voice. She fought to hold back her tears.

"I'm a little tired now, so I'm going to head home to rest. I'll call you."

"S-sure, of c-course."

Hinata waited as Sasuke exited the car and came around to her side to open her door. He escorted her to her front door. There, he pecked a discreet kiss on her cheek. He retrieved her house key from her hand and opened the front door for her, remaining vigil until she was safely deposited inside.

"You will call m-me?"

"I said I would, didn't' I?" Sasuke responded a tad impatiently.

Hinata quickly responded. "Y-yes, you did. I'm s-sorry. I just…" She sighed. "Good night, S-Sasuke." She gazed at him with tear-moistened eyes. "I love y-you."

"I know." Sasuke smirked. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm just tired. You go straight up to your room. I'll call later. I promise."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Hinata eased the door closed and locked it. She continued to stand there, waiting until she heard Sasuke's car pull away from the curb. She had just turned to ascend the massive flight of stairs to the second floor when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her clutch. Pausing, she retrieved her phone from her clutch and read the text that had been sent her. She instantly gave in to the tears and allowed them to spill down her cheeks when she read the text, for she knew the truth. Sasuke had lied. He hadn't intended on returning home like he had said.

Hinata gently wiped the tears from her face with her trembling fingers before texting a brief response. Her finger trembled as it hovered over the SEND button. With one single click, she could alter the course of Sasuke's life for the next six months. The thought alone caused her heart to palpitate quicker. She warred within herself the morality of wielding such control over the man she loved.

And Hinata did love Sasuke. She knew he loved her so well, but was only finding it hard to be in a committed relationship because he'd never really been in one before. Or at least that was what she'd always told herself. Their current relationship status as fiancé and fiancée had been long in the making, and she'd had to remain patient to get even this far. But another thought occurred to Hinata. As much as she loved Sasuke, she knew she didn't want this behavior of his to continue well into their marriage. And though she was committed to being his bride, there was an important lesson he had to learn before they married. If they ever going to have a chance at happiness, it was of the utmost importance that Sasuke understood the message. And it was relatively simple.

Hinata Hyuga didn't like to be taken for granted.

Steeling herself, Hinata pressed her finger on the SEND button. Her eyes closed at the reality of what she'd done. Then, sighing, she slipped her heels from her feet and held them in one hand as she trudged upstairs to her room. The house was quiet, which was to her preference. The way she felt right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not her father, her sister, the servants, no one.


End file.
